Horóscopo dos Beijos
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Coleção de pequenos contos sempre envolvendo beijos e os signos dos cavaleiros. Yaoi.Vários casais.
1. Track 1: Áries Libra

Bem, aqui começa uma serie de mini-fics (eu não sei o nome que se dá) de Saint Seiya. Ela está em ordem de signos e tem todos os meus casais favoritos. Já ta completa e só vou demorar a postar para corrigir alguns erros (já que ela é antiga, de uns dois anos atrás). Se receber reviews pode ir mais rápido! Espero que gostem e compartilhem dos casais que amo!

n.a: não tem touro, o Aldebaran, porque na época eu só o conhecia pela serie original e por isso não gostava dele (com o traço do Kurumada), mas mudei um pouco de idéia depois de ler o episodio G.

Agora, o básico: Saint Seiya não me pertence, senão os cavaleiros passariam o dia fazendo coisas bem mais interessantes do que treinar... (eles já não fazem?). Essa fic possui yaoi, ou seja duas pessoas do sexo masculino se apaixonando, se amando e enfrentando um grande drama como todo ser apaixonado. ^.^.

Então, se você chegou até aqui, vamos a fic!

**Track1: Carneirinho e tigrinho!**

"Unmm... O beijo do Dohko é tão afetuoso" pensou Shion feliz, simplesmente feliz. Enquanto descia a mão da nuca para os ombros do libriano.

- Eu quero mais um beijinho, tigrinho – disse um divertido ariano manhoso.

O "tigrinho" sorriu, enlaçando a cintura de seu "carneirinho", mas este, impaciente, puxou-o pelos ombros virando a própria cabeça de lado e iniciando um beijo ardente e amoroso.

*D-S*

Agora que eu notei que essa parte é bem pequena e olha que eu amo esses dois, talvez por isso não consiga escrever sobre eles...

Eu resolvi chamar os cap de "Track" porque não sabia bem como chamar e é assim em Gravitation e é um jeito de homenagear, e também é como nomeia as musicas que podem ter varias durações, assim como essa historias.

Bem, obrigado se tiver chegado até aqui e nos vemos no próximo track.

Beijos, Ai-chan.


	2. Track 2: Áries Leão

Como o track 1 é bem pequeno resolvi continuar logo.

Se você chegou aqui é por que gostou, ou vai esperar o seu casal favorito aparecer! Muito obrigado! (ficwriter novata empolgada).

Vamos lá! Me perdoe pelos títulos, to colocando de ultima hora e não sou muito boa com eles...

Bem, esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim ao Kurumada-san! (mas eu ainda vou clonar todos e guardar para mim *risada maligna*)

Essa fic possui yaoi, T por precaução, espero que não tenha que aumentar depois por linguagem, situações, etc (afinal a considero bem leve)

Sem mais delongas (eu falo/escrevo demais) vamos à fic!

**Track 2: Lugares à parte**

- Olia, seu pervertido!Isso lá é lugar? Nós não... – a bronca de Mu foi interrompida por um beijo rápido, mas intenso de Aiolia.

- Você dizia? – o leonino sorriu com todos os dentes, vendo a face corada e emburrada do outro. – Vamos, Mu! Lá era muito chato! Qual o problema com uns beijinhos? Você, por acaso, não gosta mais dos meus beijos? – dramatizou.

Mu revirou os olhos, suspirando e sorrindo inconscientemente.

-Você...- e Mu tocava o nariz de Aiolia a cada palavra - ...é...um....gatinho...manhoso!

E atacou os lábios do leonino num impulso, afinal ele realmente queria mais e mais, só não ia admitir tão fácil para o loiro convencido. Ambos gemeram por entre o beijo, o ariano mais pronunciadamente, agarrando-se ao pescoço do outro, pensando. "Mas se ele me convencer direito, posso pensar no assunto..."

+A/M+

Elas parecem bem maiores no papel. Bem, a próxima é realmente maior, não muito, mas é. O próximo signo é gêmeos, já que não vai ter touro. (não se ofendam taurinas/os já expliquei o motivo antes).

Obrigado por chegarem até aqui e até a próxima.

Beijos, Ai-chan.


	3. Track 3: Gêmeos Gêmeos

Eu voltei! (Voltou? Nem percebi que tinha ido...Ninguém percebeu...) Ignorem elas, bem mais um track!

Bem, esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim ao Kurumada-san! (mas um dia serão meus! *olhos ficando vermelhos*) Ignorem de novo os parênteses, por favor...u.u

Essa fic possui yaoi, ou seja, duas pessoas do sexo masculino se apaixonando, se amando e enfrentando um grande drama como todo ser apaixonado. ^.^.

**Track 3: O romance ainda não morreu**

- O que faz aqui, Saga? Lamento desapontar, mas ainda não estou morto... – o geminiano falou com todo o sarcasmo possível.

- Não fale assim, Kanon nii-chan. – Saga puxou o irmão pelas grades, sentindo como a pele dele estava fria.

- Me solta! Não vai conseguir nada me chamando assim! - Kanon se remexia, mas as mãos fortes ainda o prendiam. Fazia de tudo para não encarar seu irmão ou não resistiria.

- Tem certeza? - e Saga o puxou pelo queixo, os rostos e olhos iguais se fitaram. Kanon mordeu o lábio inferior antes de fechar os olhos, sentindo os lábios de seu irmão gêmeo sobre os seus em um beijo, mais doce do que aparentava. – E então?

- Muito original e irresistível – Saga sentiu a ironia antes mesmo de ver o meio-sorriso de seu irmãozinho.

E eles voltaram a se beijar, com o gosto salgado e o barulho do mar os embalando. O sol se punha no Cabo Sunion, mas eles não prestaram atenção, eram pouco românticos.

-S*K-

Para quem não percebeu ou não sabe essa fic se passa quando o Kanon está preso no Cabo Sunion e com Saga tendo alguma influência de Ares. Na verdade, ela foi baseada num fanart lindo que eu vi. Adoro twincest, é tão... digamos que é amor em dobro! Algo assim...

Beijos e obrigada, Ai-chan.


	4. Track 4: Câncer Peixes

Estava sem motivação para continuar, então recebi uma review! Então imediatamente trouxe mais capítulos!

Todos os avisos de antes continuam. Divirta-se!

**Track 4: Imagine**

Afrodite e Mascara da Morte sorriam cúmplices. Ali estavam escondidos, ali estavam seguros. Afinal, precisavam manter suas reputações de mais cruéis do Santuário.

Contudo, quem sonharia com uma cena daquelas? O canceriano tocava e acariciava a face de Afrodite enquanto o beijava, com a outra mão tocava a cintura esguia do pisciano. Empurrou-o contra parede, colando os corpos e afundando os dedos nos fios longos e macios, tomando a boca rosada cada vez mais intensamente conforme tinha os braços do outro enlaçando seu pescoço e o puxando para perto.

Ninguém poderia imaginar o quão carinhosa e romântica era aquela cena.

Num movimento, Máscara puxou o outro cavaleiro com as mãos que mantinha em sua cintura e rodou-o, levando-o ao chão frio de pedra com uma delicadeza atípica, logo cobrindo o corpo esguio com o seu.

- Esse chão sujo vai arruinar minha túnica e meu cabelo... - comentou Afrodite tocando os cabelos curtos do italiano enquanto o observava, mas sem intenção alguma de sair dali, não que fosse ser tão fácil se ele quisesse.

- E daí? - sorriu de lado, roçando os narizes, ansiando por aquela boca.

Antes que Afrodite pudesse protestar ou responder a altura, teve os lábios tomados e se deixou levar, pelo beijo e pelas carícias em todo seu corpo. Ofegou, dividido entre as sensações que uma mão causava, enquanto deslizava por suas coxas, e a outra que entrelaçava-lhe os dedos com os seus. Deixou-se levar, enlaçando-o com as pernas.

Ele ainda teria muito tempo -e oportunidades- para castigar Máscara por destruir sua túnica e cabelo.

.MdM-A.

Oie pessoal, espero que gostem. Eu dei uma arrumadinha, depois das fics MdM x Dite que li hoje.

Espero que não tenha dado muita agua na boca.

Consegui escrever com o casal mais doce do santuário, não são lindos? \o/

Sayonara, bye, bye! (hehe, to treinando as despedidas)


	5. Track 5: Leão Virgem

Mais um! Esse não é muito famoso (acho), mas eu amo!

**Avisos:** Vocês já foram avisados!

**Disclaimer: **Eles não são meus! (Ainda!)

Sempre põem isso antes das fics, então para ficar mais organizado, tb vou botar.

**Track 5: I know you**

Já fazia algum tempo que conhecia o virginiano. Pensava Ikki enquanto era levado por Shaka para um local mais reservado. E lá chegando, sendo prensado contra a parede fria.

O leonino sorriu provocante, já conhecia Shaka o suficiente para saber o quanto ele adorava quando alguém se deixava levar por ele e se perdia nos braços fortes do virginiano. E por isso mesmo que Ikki rodeou o pescoço do loiro, sentindo o beijo começar tímido e terminar pegando fogo.

/S/I/

As próximas são maiores, eu juro! Por falar nisso o próximo é um casal muito fofo que eu adoro, tb amo o depois desse... mas é que o do cap q vem é tão kawaiiii...

Acho q vai demorar um pouquinho, mas quem sabe se eu receber mais uma review? Não precisa de muito, não...

Bem, e por hoje é só pessoal!

_And that's all?_


	6. Track 6: Virgem Aquário

Bem, eu ia esperar até receber 1 review, mas então eu fiquei lendo outras fanfics e reviews e me lembrei da época em que não podia comentar...

Como essa fic tá completa, vou postar logo toda ainda hoje (ou até antes das 3 da manhã hehe ). Alguém sabe por que o fanfiction ta com as fics centralizadas?

Aqui vai o próximo cap!

**Track 6: Mais um...**

Hyoga soltou os lábios, agora rosados, de Shun.

- Do que você estava falando?

- Não lembro mais, Hyoga... – suspirou Shun, agarrando o pescoço do aquariano novamente e dando beijinhos enquanto continuava – Eu não dizia que queria outro beijo seu? – perguntou manhoso - E outro...-beijo-...outro...

O loiro deu um meio sorriso, apertando de leve a cintura esguia do virginiano que soltou um pequeno gemido e voltou a capturar mais profundamente aqueles lábios doces.

*H+S*

Eu disse que eles eram fofos! Se MdM/afrodite são os mais doces, então esses dois são os mais fofos!

Até a próxima!

And then there were Four...


	7. Track 7: Libra Sagitário

Esse era para ser mais uma bem curtinha, mas eu achei outra fic curta do mesmo casal e como elas encaixam nessa fic, eu vou colocar duas desse casal (que eu gosto muito, mesmo não sendo tão comum), divirtam-se!

Eu não coloquei aviso no anterior, e não vou por nos outros, estou considerando que quem chegou aqui já esta bem avisado, tá?

**Track 7: Short Kiss**

-Seiya, você não tava indo embora?

O sagitariano sorriu brincalhão.

- Voltei para buscar mais um beijinho. Não pode, dragão?

Shiryu sorriu e puxou Seiya pelo queixo, tocando-lhe a face enquanto voltava a beijá-lo.

S**S

O próximo é do mesmo casal, mas vai valer como track tb.

Até!

And then there were Three.


	8. Track 8: Libra Sagitário II

Oi, mais uma ShiSei!

Não tenho muito tempo, então:

**Track 8: Confessions**

- Então foi para dizer isso que você me chamou ao seu apartamento no cais, Seiya?

- Sim, eu amo você, Shii-chan... – os grandes olhos castanhos diziam.

Shiryu sorriu, vivia preocupado em como se declarar e agora o Seiya resolvia tudo num instante! Porém não era justo preocupá-lo com seu silêncio.

- Eu também, Seiya. _Wuo ai ni._

- O que? – não entendera o final.

- Significa... – o libriano sussurrou ao pé do ouvido, causando arrepios - ..._Eu te amo_...

O sagitariano sorriu infantil e bobamente. Abraçou o maior com força por cima dos ombros, o que uniu os corpos, dando um selinho rápido e ficando corado. Shiryu riu baixinho, adorando o jeito inocente de Seiya.

-Seiya...- sussurou – Posso te beijar de verdade?

O menor assentiu e o chinês colocou-o sentado de lado em seu colo. Deslizou a mão até a nuca, acariciando os fios rebeldes e castanhos, e puxou-o para um beijo intenso, doce e romântico.

+SS+

Vai começar Glee, então, espero que gostem. Até!

And then there were Two.


	9. Track 9: Escorpião Aquário

Voltei! Essa é um pouco maior e é uma tentativa de humor, por isso se você não achar engraçado ou não entender, não tem problema.

N.a: talvez vocês estranhem, mas eu prefiro o cabelo dos cavaleiros como no mangá original, então aqui o Milo é _loiro_ e o Camus é _ruivo_.

Essa é o penúltimo cap.

**Track 9: Kiss me right here right now**

O aquariano soltou um gemido baixo enquanto era beijado por um Milo que, com as mãos, tocava seus pontos fracos.

Camus se separou a custo buscando fôlego, podendo ver o sorriso radiante do escorpiano.

- Milo, não é hora nem lugar...

O loiro fez beicinho com uma mão acariciando os fios ruivos do aquariano e com a outra a cintura, puxou-o de leve alguns centímetros para o lado e olhou o relógio.

- Já não é a mesma hora nem o mesmo lugar... Me dá outro beijo? – disse manhoso, escondendo o divertimento.

O ruivo revirou os olhos. Ele não tem jeito mesmo. Colou-se ao corpo do grego para voltar a beijá-lo. Afinal, esse era o melhor jeito de vencê-lo. Sorriu interiormente sentindo o escorpiano se rendendo em seus braços.

-C++M-

Algo romântico para o casal mais dramático do santuário! É sério a quantidade de fics dos dois, ainda mais as de drama...

Bem, eu ainda (tentei) melhorar o fim, por que o original era ridículo T///T. espero que gostem!

And then there were One.


	10. Track 10: Sagitário Capricórnio

É o fim gente! Creio que essa seja a maior de todos. Parece que eu escrevo mais com casais secundários, ou eu simplesmente não escrevo muito com casais que amo demais... mas isso não vem ao caso. Vamos a fic!

**Track 10: Presente.**

Aniversário de dois anos de namoro. O capricorniano sorriu, vendo o _seu _grego, vestido com um peplo extremamente indecente e um sorriso, vindo em sua direção.

-Seu presente.- disse Aiolos sorrindo travesso e se jogando nos braços de Shura – Eu! Tem presente melhor?

O espanhol riu abraçando o mais velho pela cintura. E mesmo sendo o mais velho, Aiolos não deixava de agir feito criança, exceto na cama, é claro.

O sagitariano o beijou sentindo o outro aprofundar, beijando daquela maneira que só ele sabia e que o deixava tonto. Talvez os que vissem de fora pensariam que não era tão intenso assim, mas eles nem imaginavam o que Shura escondia naquela fachada seria e recatada. Sorriu quando teve os lábios soltos. Pensando bem, era melhor que eles não descobrissem, assim o espanhol era só seu.

- O presente é só o beijo ou eu ganho o pacote completo? – e riu da face emburrada que Aiolos fez, pois com o sagitariano ele podia se soltar e brincar, não precisava ficar sério e controlado o tempo todo.

- É claro que é o pacote completo, bobo. Eu sou seu.

Aiolos ainda pode ver um sorriso maior nos lábios de Shura antes de voltarem a se beijar.

+A**S/S**A+

Owari.

E terminou! Bem agora estou tentando começar uma Aiolia/Mu e outros casais, espero conseguir! É uma a.u, então quem gostar.

n.a: um peplo, para quem não sabe, é a vestimenta usada pelos gregos, não me lembro se masculina ou feminina, a intenção de Aiolos era só agradar Shura com algo provocante...

n.a2: a frase que eu ponho no final desde a 6 é de uma canção da Mamãe Gansa e eu tirei de Conde Cain.

Espero que nos vejamos na próxima fic!

_And then there were None._


	11. Track Extra: Áries Touro

**Track Extra: Seu beijo...Meu beijo!**

Mu devia estar se fazendo de dificil e de inicio ele, Aldebaran, até gostara, ficara encantado em perseguir aqueles cabelos loiros sempre escapando por entre seus dedos. Toda vez que conseguia ficar a sos com o cavaleiro de Áries, este fugia, deixando-o com água na boca.

Mas dessa vez não, dessa vez ele planejara direito, o Mestre Shion estava se despedindo do Cavaleiro de Libra, assim o local estava vazio, no momento que Mu adentrou, vindo por um falso pedido enviado pelo taurino, este fechou a porta atrás de si.

Mu deu um leve sorriso depois da surpresa de ver Aldebaran ali, internamente satisfeito pela insistência, talvez já estivesse sendo cruel. Portanto, foi até o maior e rodeou-lhe o pescoço, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijar um surpreso taurino.

Empurrou-o contra a porta, beijando-o com fome e vontade, tomando o controle do beijo enquanto acariciava a nuca e os cabelos longos de Aldebaran. O maior apertou a cintura fina de Mu, um pouco desnorteado com a pressa, usando de sua força, empurrou-o até que quem estava agora sendo exprimido contra a parede era o ariano.

Forçou um ritmo mais lento ao ato, sentindo cada movimento, tomando a boquinha bequena e rosada, fazendo esta suspirar e gemer por entre o beijo.

Logo precisaram de ar e se separaram, trocaram um significativo olhar por alguns segundos antes de voltarem a se beijar, brigando gostosamente por dominância.

A*+*M

**N.a**: Ta ai o drabble, presente para a Aquarius-Chann, ficou um pouco grande... resolvi fazer esse extra, para as taurinas e também pq comecei a gostar do Deba no epi G, ele merece uns beijinhos!

p.s: Eu também dei uma melhorada no track 4 do mdm e do dite, deem uma olhadinha!


End file.
